Your Mine
by TheChickWhoHatesChic
Summary: Delia Crossgrove has just moved Into The Mansion, Now that Kyle and Zoe broke up, Kyle can't hold back on Delia. How are these feelings expressed? How does ZOE react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I made my way into the Mansion, I'm pretty sure I was a Witch. I could levitate things and control people. That was a start. I saw one of the Girls next to Cordelia she had long blonde hair and a blank emotion, She kept staring at the blonde boy with shaggy hair, all the girls swooned over him. I heard some of the Girls I was standing with gossip: "I heard Zoe and Kyle broke up! More Kyle! I can't believe he liked a girl like her. She seems so dull". I almost choked, Zoe and Kyle? They broke up? Seriously? He kept his hands off other girls to be with Zoe, why would they break up? Anyway I made my way to the front. Cordelia stared at me, "Who are you?" She asked, I can see why she looked at me funny, one chestnut eye one Intoxicatingly Blue. Odd but, Genetics. I had Black hair almost covering my eyes; I would look like the chick from The Ring if I weren't careful. "Delia" I spoke in a loud, clear voice. She nodded and pointed to a line, I looked back behind me, Zoe was eyeballing me all evil like. At first I wondered why, then I knew. Kyle kept staring at me, a face flushed with red. "Okay Girls, Kyle will take your Suitcases and bags While, Queenie, Zoe and I give you a tour of the Mansion." Cordelia spoke; everyone gave Kyle their belongings with a giggle after they'd dropped it in his hands. I just placed a Worn-out handbag on it including my phone, pads, wallet and Jewellery. Then I turned spoke in a loud clear voice; "I'm only giving you the _less _important things, frankly I don't trust strangers with my belongings." I said, in my head I wish I cracked my skull open because I've actually liked him and Zoe. But I would like it if Zoe liked me to. "And here is the room where Misty died, we apologise and cry about her death." Cordelia said sadly, I was behind just putting my Suitcase in the bedroom then running wherever they were to catch up. Luckily Kyle was also behind, He had to take some glasses of wine up for some of the girls attending the Mansion, "Hey" He said to me, I looked next to me trying to not faint, "Hello." I gulped. "The change in everything is nice" Kyle sighed, "Is it? Sorry, I wouldn't know, I haven't been in the Mansion that long." I laughed, he gave me a small smirk, and I knew we'd get along. He gulped really hard that I could here it and suddenly he placed his arm in front of me, blocking my way. "Kyle? Is something wrong?" I asked. Suddenly he dropped the tray and the glasses shattered and the wine was spilt everywhere, I was frightened, "K...Kyle?" I said scared, He pinned me to the wall, there was no escape, "I'm sorry Delia. I can't help myself." He moaned, my eyes widened, "_What is he going to do?"_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kyle started pecking at my neck, I made muffled noises, I tried to push him off me but it was too late, I was hypnotised. I fell to the floor as I lied on him. He kept pecking at my neck and I unbuttoned his shirt, Then it hit me, _"Other girls have liked Kyle longer than me, it's still only my first day, I shouldn't skip and they'd be real mad. Not best to make enemies on your first day." _I thought, I pushed his chest and sat up, He wiped his mouth like he just messily ate a pudding, "What's up?" Kyle said, I was in a daze, "Kyle, before we continue, Can you tell me about past relationships..." I quietly said. "Why?" He asked me, I gulped, I know you dated Zoe for the longest time and you probably banged her, have you banged anyone else? Sorry, I know it's awkward but... I really need to know." I said, Kyle sat up, "Okay, I have banged girls before, but only Madison and Zoe, I swear!" He said, "Who's Madison?" I asked, "A bitch that died... She let Zoe die so... I killed her." He said, I gulped, "You ah, Must of loved Zoe a lot." I said, "Yep, but Delia, I swear I won't cheat or anything, I'm not cruel." He said, I chuckled, "I can tell Kyle, trust me, I can tell" I happily sighed. "But other girls love you more than me, if you want me to be honest, and they'd hate me, I'd better not make enemies on my first day." I said, Kyle smiled and held me by the shoulders, "But they don't have to find out..." He smiled; I smirked as he started caressing my hair and passionately kissing me. I pushed him down and lied upon him, kissing his perfectly sculpted lips. I started licking his neck and he held my back like we were a couple or something, We rolled over so now he was on-top of me, I smiled as I unbuttoned my vest revealing a metal band Tank top. I removed his unbuttoned shirt and we made out, I felt at ease with Kyle, being with him made me warm and fuzzy inside. Then I heard the door-knob turn, Zoe walked in, We paused in a very awkward position, Kyle gulped and Zoe moved her head downwards, Tip 1: Never Date Your Favourite Witch's Ex-Boyfriend. And I broke that rule, a lot. She shivered while speaking unclearly; "Oh, Sorry to disturb you... I'll be going." She said running out with tears in her eyes. I sighed sadly putting my vest back on and throwing Kyle his shirt, "By the way, what's with the stiches?" I asked, "Oh... You'll find out when I think you're ready." Kyle said sighing. I sighed, "We Um... Better catch up with the group." I gulped, "Y...Yeah." Kyle said, He kissed my cheek and went back to re-do those glasses of wine. I continued to walk and catch up with the group soon a heard a loud voice, It was Cordelia! "And that's the tour, any questions?" She asked, one girl with red hair in braids raised her hand, "Yes?" "Yeah, Um, where's my wine?" She asked cockily. I spoke clearly and loudly; "Kyle was occupied and got startled along the way. He shattered the glasses and has went back to make them again, he apologises." All the girls stared at me like _whatever_. I'm glad they didn't find out, But Zoe...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the tour, all the girls were meant to unpack, Zoe whispered to Queenie then pointed to me, I couldn't hear much but I heard Queenie say: "Girl, I will eat that bitch!" It kind of made me laugh, until I realised she was talking about me. I sighed and folded my clothes and pushed them under my bed. One of the girls, Madeline, Maddie for short. She slept on the bed next to me. She is **obsessed** with Kyle. No, seriously she has photos of him plastered all over the wall. I sighed and decided to read a Fan-Fiction, I haven't read it in a while and I've forgotten the name of it, at midnight I woke up to a tingling feeling on my nose, it was Kyle! My mouth gaped open like I was going to scream but nothing came out. He took my hand and we tiptoed out of the room, "Why did you wake me up?" I whisper-yelled. He innocently smiled and lead me to his room, "The bed is more comfy then the cheap ones out there. Do you... want to sleep with me?" He asked, I sat down on his bed, "Your right it is _way _more comfy, I suppose so." I said, I slid into the covers whilst in my pyjamas, so did he. He turned to me and spooned me; I tilted my head to him and scooted back, closer to him. We slept tight, warm, cozy and romantically. In the morning I woke up and walked into Kyle's personal bathroom, until I realised he was in the shower! I twisted the knob after apologising, He left the water running, he was still naked and he took my hand, "Huh?" I said he walked back into the shower and left me outside it, "Want to hop in with me?" He said cheekily, my face flushed, pure red. "Um..." I said, "Stop being a nervous Nelly!" He said and undressed me, "H...Hey!" I yelled. He dragged me in, the water was hard and it relaxed and soothed me, also being around Kyle was helping. He held me, as I got wet from the water. I noticed the water was so hot Kyle's skin turned red, I almost burst out laughing, but I didn't. That would've been mean. We shared the same towel to dry ourselves. I blow-dried my hair, as he got dressed. _"He's so lovely, but if anyone found out—" _My thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door He locked the bathroom door I stayed silent. "Look, Kyle. That thing I walked in on, like the Madison deal?" It was Zoe! "Yeah." Kyle said, "Well, I thought that was probably just a phase, and. I love you Kyle, please get back together with me." Zoe was begging! "Zoe that thing, wasn't a one night stand, me and Delia LOVE each—" I was watching the whole thing through the keyhole, Zoe interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. "Ah, still perfectly sculpted. Well, Bye." She said closing the door. He unlocked the door and I ran into his arms as he stroked my hair, "I'd never cheat on you Delia." He said, I chuckled while crying, "I know Kyle." I wiped my tears and got dressed, after applying my Boot-Heels, Kyle said: "There's this cool party I'm taking all the newbies, I thought you might not be the Party kind of person but. I was hoping you'd come?" He smirked, I smiled, "Your right, I'm not into parties but I'll come." I smiled as he pecked me on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

At the breakfast table, I heard more girls' gossip: "I heard Kyle got a new girlfriend! Also, that it's one of us! I'll kill her." I gulped down my French toast frightened. I excused myself and pushed Kyle and me into the kitchen, "Kyle they know your dating someone!" I whisper-shouted, "Do they know it's you?" He whispered, "No but they said they'd kill whoever it is... I don't want to die!" I whisper-cried. I clenched his back and pulled myself in and cried on his chest. Cordelia walked in, "Sorry, Am I interrupting?" She said, "No Its Family Problems." Kyle said, I sniffled. _"What? He's lying for me? To Cordelia!"_ I thought, "Oh... What Happened?" She asked concerned, "Um..." Kyle said, the lie was slowly melting away. With the tears already made, I thought of it again then turned around, "My grandfather passed away!" I sobbed. "Oh, you poor thing." Cordelia said stroking my hair, "Sorry to hear it." She said leaving the room. I gulped down hard wiping my tears, "Delia?" He asked, "Yeah." I replied, "We won't tell them about us." Kyle said, I nodded in agreement. A while later it was the party, the slutty dresses, whores covered head-to-toe in makeup and all them flirtatiously twirling their hair around their fingers to attract Kyle. It wasn't working he was too busy drinking and talking to me, Zoe looked over, from the pictures I saw, she looked a lot like Madison. She walked over and pushed him to make him turn around, and he did. So she grabbed his collar and pulled him close to kiss him, "Your Mine!" She yelled, I gasped using my powers to levitate Zoe and I forcefully pushed her down hurting her, "I was close to the next SUPREME!" She yelled struggling to walk. "Now you're not." I cheekily said smirking; I levitated her then controlled her, "Slap yourself. Slap yourself" I kept repeating this until both her cheeks were bright red. She grabbed her face then levitated me "Let me down you bitch." I said, "DELIA!" Kyle screamed, everyone decided to look at her, "Zoe, Delia. Enough." Cordelia said, I heard her and obviously Zoe did too. "I'm not finished." Zoe smirked; she threw me down as hard as possible, "ZOE! STOP!" Kyle yelled, Zoe stopped, "Only for you." Zoe yelled smooching him then walking away. Kyle helped me up, "Are you okay Delia?" Kyle asked, "She almost broke my bloody back! I'm perfectly fine!" I sarcastically smiled, Kyle helped me up, after the party I threw myself on Kyle's bed, I was pooped, and the whole day seemed like a daze, unrealistic. Kyle walked in and jumped on me and pinned me to the bed, I took an irritated sighed, "Kyle, Please. I'm not in the mood." Kyle ignored me and started pecking at my neck, "K...Kyle, please." I said, he ignored me and slid my spaghetti straps from my dress down, "S...Stop!" I yelled, Kyle proceeded, I pushed him off and pulled up my straps, "God damn it Kyle! Enough is enough!" I yelled. Kyle was shocked, "I'd rather sleep in a crappy cheap bed than one with a creep who won't keep his hands off me!" I said, "I suppose this room could just be you using me for sex! I'm done." I said storming out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
I was over Kyle, I looked over at the window, and then at Kyle, he swished his shaggy hair out of face and looked at Zoe. She looked at me with regret at dumping him and she grabbed his neck and kissed his violently I then forcefully slammed the door. "Urgh." I groaned I heard kissing; it makes me sick to the stomach, I opened the door, "Keep Your 'Practice' outside! I'm busy here!" I yelled and slammed the door in their faces, I plopped down on my bed rolling my suitcase from under my bed and got out my journal, I started sulking and sketching, which for some reason makes me feel better. Kyle slammed open the door and violently grabbed my arm, "H…Hey!" I stuttered he pinned me to the wall, "Kyle! Let me go!" I yelled I tried to push him off but he had me trapped, he started pecking at my neck, I tried to push him off but it was too late. I was hypnotised. I couldn't hold back, I groaned and fell to the floor, He pushed himself off of me, "I'm sorry Delia, I'm so sorry." Kyle sighed, "I want to make things right." He said giving me a crooked smile, "With sex? Hell No." I said "Sorry." He said standing up, I pouted angrily and his face turned red, I look up very concern, "Kyle?" I said, his eyes pierced at me, I gulped down hard, "Um…" I stuttered, he stomped his foot onto my chest, I felt pain; it hurt so much, "K...Kyle?" I coughed. He pressed his foot harder; putting all the pressure onto it "I'm sorry." He groaned tears falling down his cheeks, I coughed, "Kyle, please stop…" I felt light headed, nothing was going right. I pushed him off, I knocked him unconscious, I puffed all the air I could. Nothing was going right…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

( Warning: This Chapter is more mature than the others. 18+ | you have been warned )

I stared at Kyle as he blinked awake from his bed, "Hey..." I said apologetic and sweetly, he stared at the bouquet of roses and lilies next to me, he violently grabbed me around the neck, "What The Hell!?" I scoffed, "Let me go you Bi-polar Ass!" I struggled, He let go and forcefully pushed the back of my head closer to him, "Kyle, for fuck sake, what's going-" Kyle cut me off by hypnotically kissing me, I just wanted him to forgive me... Tears streamed down my cheeks and I embraced him, I sat on the bed layers on top of him and passionately kissed him, "I'm so glad..." I sniffled, "About what?" Kyle asked, "You forgiving me..." I sobbed, He nuzzled my nose and pinned me to the bed, tickling the hell out of me, "What the fuck-" I laughed, He laid on my chest and I fiddled with his hair...

"Kyle?" I asked, "Yeah hon..." Kyle said calmly, "Do you ever think about 'Doing It' with other girls?" I asked out of the blue. "A bit random but not in particular." Kyle asked astonished, "Oh by the way. While we're on the topic, when _are_ we going to 'Do it'?" Kyle asked, "I don't know..." I sighed, Kyle suddenly looked up at me, "What?" I smiled, He pulled my legs apart, _'I have a baaaaaaad feeling about this.' _I thought, he nuzzled my crotch, "Ah," I exclaimed, I bit through my nails roughly and blushed uncontrollably. "Now I know..." Kyle muttered, "Huh?" I asked. He leaned closer into my face, "You're a virgin aren't you?" Kyle asked, "Eh!?" I said out of confusion. "Are you or aren't you?" Kyle asked seriously. I embarrassingly nodded. "Well. Then we'll just start slow..." Kyle murmured, he lifted his hand up my shirt and started fondling my breasts. "Oh My God..." I murmured, I crossed my legs and moaned, "Kyle..." "Yes?" He asked, now shoving his hand down my shorts. "Oh God..." I moaned, he started fingering me, "Kyle, no, I think I'll..." I moaned, suddenly he stopped and shoved _two_ fingers in, "FUCK." I groaned, He stopped, "I think this is a good stopping point." He smiled, I nodded blushing, "Wash up. I mean...Unless you don't want to be the next supreme." He teased,

"Shit! That's tomorrow, Isn't it!?" I panicked.


End file.
